


Сама королева делает это

by 1Lightweight1



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lightweight1/pseuds/1Lightweight1
Summary: Кэролайн и Дуайт празднуют Рождество в Нампаре и рассказывают своим друзьям о новой тенденции в рождественских украшениях
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen
Kudos: 3





	Сама королева делает это

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Queen Herself Does It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710148) by [ainagren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainagren/pseuds/ainagren). 



Мягкий тёплый свет от камина и мерцающих свечей отражался на их лицах, когда они улыбались и смеялись, раздавая тарелки. Звон столовых приборов, вкусный аромат горячей еды, имбирного хлеба и пряного вина, обмен счастливыми взглядами. Росс хлопнул Дуайта по спине, пока Демельза убиралась со стола.

— Я так рад, что вы с Кэролайн пришли к нам сегодня вечером, — сказал он. — Для Рождества нет лучше места, чем Нампара, согласен? Даже учитывая, что вы сейчас живёте в гораздо большем поместье.

— Согласен, — улыбнувшись, кивнул Дуайт и осмотрел комнату.

Демельза бегала туда-сюда с посудой, Пруди ей помогала, и доктор Энис заметил, что Кэролайн даже не предложила им свою помощь. Конечно, у неё не было никаких причин для этого. Её не учили быть домохозяйкой, она должна была стать леди, и полученные ею навыки не были практичными. В их союзе за практичность отвечает он, понимая и принимая это. Даже если в такие моменты, в тёплой дружеской обстановке, ему было бы в радость увидеть, как его жена сливается со всем более естественно.

Кэролайн встала, обошла стол и направилась к Джереми, который сидел у кроватки спящей Клоуэнс. Миссис Энис спрятала руки за спиной и озорно улыбнулась.

— Здравствуй, маленький друг, — сказала она, приблизившись к мальчику. — Угадай, что? Я приготовила для тебя сюрприз!

— Какой? — глядя на неё блестящими от предвкушения глазами, спросил Джереми.

— Он у меня за спиной, — захихикала Кэролайн, выглядя такой же радостной, как и ребёнок напротив неё. В тот же миг Дуайт внезапно представил, как может выглядеть их будущий ребёнок в один прекрасный день. — Я покажу его тебе, если ты похлопаешь меня по правому плечу, — продолжила девушка и присела, чтобы маленький мальчик мог дотянуться до неё.

Он быстро похлопал её по плечу, и миссис Энис вытянула вперёд пустую руку. Казалось, это разочаровало Джереми, но глаза Кэролайн были полны веселья.

— Попробуй ещё раз, — сказала она, и ребёнок дотронулся до её второго плеча.

На этот раз Кэролайн вытащила из-за спины большой идеально круглый апельсин, сияющий как солнце.

— Это для меня? — удивился Джереми.

— Да, он только для тебя, — она улыбнулась и погладила его по волосам. — Если хочешь, я помогу тебе его очистить, и ты его съешь.

Мальчик быстро схватил сокровище и побежал на кухню, откуда можно было услышать его счастливый визг. Кэролайн взглянула на Дуайта, который ласково улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Из кухни доносился завораживающий аромат, и вскоре Демельза вернулась в комнату с большим рождественским пудингом на подносе. Следом за ней пришёл Джереми, одной рукой держась за юбку матери, а в другой сжимая свой драгоценный апельсин.

— Кэролайн, спасибо, — улыбнулась Демельза, ставя еду на стол. — В этом не было необходимости, но всё равно спасибо. Ты слишком добра и великодушна.

— Боже мой, — сказала миссис Энис, занимая место за столом рядом с мужем. — Сегодня Рождество, не так ли? — и добавила, многозначительно глянув на мужчину около неё. — Тем более что у нас есть определённая склонность к апельсинам.

Дуайт усмехнулся, быстро сжав её руку.

— И кстати, — вспомнила она, поправив свою юбку, — я слышала ваш недавний разговор.

— Какой? — доктор вопросительно взглянул на свою жену.

— Я слышала, как ты согласился с Россом, что Нампара – лучшее место для встречи Рождества.

Чистые тарелки были расставлены, и Полдарк, разливавший гостям вино с пряностями, теперь от души смеялся над замечанием Кэролайн.

— Ну, Дуайт, — усмехнулся он, — она тебя слышала! Что ты можешь сказать в своё оправдание?

Доктор Энис, прищурившись, пристально взглянул на миссис Энис, а в глазах обоих играли любовь и озорство.

— Ничего, — торжествующе заявил Дуайт, — потому что это правда. Киллуоррен стал до ужаса странным для меня за последние несколько дней, с тех пор как моя любимая жена решила превратить его в лес.

Данный комментарий заставил Кэролайн разразиться смехом, радуя тем самым её благоверного. Демельза глянула на них, широко улыбнувшись.

— Расскажи нам, — попросила хозяйка дома.

Доктор Энис покачал головой, от собственного смеха ему было сложно говорить. Снисходительно взглянув на свою любимую, он всё же принялся объяснять:

— Моя прекрасная жена, самая фантастическая женщина на свете, принесла домой дерево. Настоящее большое живое дерево! В дом!

Подобное заставило рассмеяться всех так громко, что маленький Джереми стал нервничать, и Демельза подняла его на колени. Она поцеловала его в макушку и шепнула на ухо:

— Не волнуйся, дорогой, мы просто шутим.

Кэролайн веселилась не меньше остальных, но на её щеках появился лёгкий румянец.

Росс прочистил горло и сглотнул, чтобы взять под контроль свой голос.

— Пожалуйста, миссис Энис, поделитесь с нами, — с улыбкой обратился он к ней, — что это за дерево?

— Ёлка! — вместо своей жены ответил Дуайт.

Все снова расхохотались, Росс от переизбытка эмоций застучал ладонью по столу, а Демельза в изумлении качала головой.

— О, Кэролайн, — с состраданием начала она, — зачем ты это сделала?

Происходящее заставило миссис Энис смущаться ещё больше, уставившись в стол. Дуайт, заметив это, снова взял её за руку, глядя на неё насмешливо и восхищённо.

— Моя любимая жена недавно ездила в Лондон, сопровождая меня на конференции врачей, и каким-то образом узнала, что сама королева делает это. Она принесла ёлку во дворец на Рождество! Не спрашивайте меня почему, потому что это за пределами разума и, следовательно, за пределами досягаемости науки.

Все вновь засмеялись, но Кэролайн выпрямила спину и слегка изогнула шею в знак защиты.

— Да, так и есть, — произнесла она так надменно, как только умела, и слегка приподняв подбородок. — Это называется рождественская ёлка. Некоторые семьи наших лондонских знакомых тоже начали поступать также. И я подумала, что это действительно может быть довольно своеобразным и интересным образом для украшения большого зала на Рождество. Мы украсили ёлку свечами, и это на самом деле выглядит довольно красиво.

В следующий миг девушка замолчала, так как из горла Росса стали вырываться странные звуки, и он едва не рухнул на стол, умирая со смеху. Дуайт, который изо всех сил старался не расстраивать свою жену, в конце концов сдался природе и рассмеялся.

Демельза тоже улыбалась, но, казалось, Кэролайн находила данную ситуацию менее забавной.

— Давай, Джереми, — протянув ему руку, предложила она, — я почищу его для тебя. Это вкусно.

Мальчик неохотно отдал своё сокровище, и миссис Энис впилась ногтями в толстую корку. Дуайт заметил лёгкую смену её настроения и всё же решил сдержать свою радость. Полдарк же напротив всё ещё фыркал от смеха, похоже не находя причин для остановки.

— Скажи мне, пожалуйста, — продолжил он, — что означает это дерево? Для чего тебе оно? Ты собираешься положить его в камин как огромное бревно? Или ты… ты… танцуешь вокруг него, как феи на лугу? — Росс снова захихикал, но теперь над собственной шуткой.

Демельза положила руку ему на плечо, стараясь успокоить. В это время Кэролайн сосредоточилась на медленном и осторожном очищении апельсина и на восхитительном аромате, который из-за него распространился по всей комнате.

— Может, перейдём к пудингу? — Демельза решила сменить тему разговора, но её муж всё ещё не закончил с деревом.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, ещё, — продолжил он, сорвавшимся голосом, — тебе приходится всегда обходить его, когда нужно пройти через зал, или ты перебираешься через его верхушку? А к нему шли в комплекте белки и мотыльки?

Полдарк вытер глаза рукавами, а Дуайт обнял жену за талию.

— Тебе придётся прийти и взглянуть на всё самому, Росс, — уже спокойно сказал доктор. — На самом деле всё не так плохо, как кажется. Мне это даже стало нравиться.

Кэролайн благодарно взглянула на него.

— Держи, Джереми, — она протянула мальчику оранжевый фрукт.

Глаза ребёнка засияли от аппетита, когда тот взял дольку апельсина и принялся её жевать.

— Я поверю тебе на слово, — с теплотой произнёс хозяин Нампары.

— Прежде чем мы съедим пудинг, — Демельза поднялась с места, — я думаю, пришло время для рождественской песни.

— Да, пожалуйста, — поддержал её идею Дуайт, — спой нам, Демельза.

Она прочистила горло, а затем запела своим восхитительным голосом:

_Пусть Бог подарит счастья вам,_

_Укроет от потерь._

_Ведь наш Христос-Спаситель_

_Родился в этот день._

_Не даст нам к власти Дьявола_

_Уйти от света в тень_

Джереми подошёл к отцу и забрался к нему на колени, его губы блестели от сочного фрукта. Кэролайн наклонилась к Дуайту, и он обнял её чуть крепче.

— Ты бы любил меня больше, если бы я пела как она? — шепнула она ему на ухо.

— Ничто в мире не заставит меня любить тебя сильнее, — доктор улыбнулся и покачал головой, — потому что я уже люблю тебя всей любовью, которая существует на свете.

— Даже несмотря на моё странное пристрастие к рождественским ёлкам? — усмехнулась девушка.

— Даже несмотря на это, — Дуайт поцеловал её в ухо и шепнул в ответ. — Всё, что ты делаешь, заставляет меня любить тебя ещё больше.

— Но ты только что сказал… — начала она, но ему удалось её остановить.

— Я знаю, что сказал. Но любовь порой выходит за установленные разумом рамки. Пожалуйста, не держи на меня зла.

Кэролайн глубоко вздохнула.

— Может, стоит рассказать им об этом сегодня вечером? — спросила миссис Энис, чувствуя, как рука мужа сжимает её талию.

— Нет, давай подождём. Пусть это будет нашим собственным секретом ещё немного.

Демельза закончила петь и подняла Джереми, который уснул в объятьях отца во время песни.

— Я отнесу его наверх, — сказала она, — пожалуйста, переходите к пудингу. Я к вам скоро присоединюсь.


End file.
